


Begging

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Sherlock apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

Sherlock let out a quiet whimper as John slid two slick fingers into him, getting straight to the point of stretching and scissoring him open before adding a third. He kept his head down, biting down on his arm to keep quiet. A surge of pleasure shorted out his train of thought and he pushed back into the sensation, already craving more.

Sherlock swallowed back a shuddery moan, his eyes falling shut as his spot was pressed. “More,” he gasped, before the fingers were gone. His eyes flew open as he realized his mistake and looked to John with wide eyes. “Please, I’m sorry,” and John let out a sigh and took pity on the detective. The fingers found their way back inside the brunette, making him writhe of the soft sheets as the doctor teased him. 

Behind him, the blonde grinned pulling his fingers away again, but instead lining himself up. He gripped Sherlock’s hips, stilling them before pressing in almost teasingly slow. Beneath him the consulting detective keened, trying to push his hips back against John’s. Tsking John stilled his hips with one hand, the other going to fist in Sherlock’s thick curls. “None of that now,” and with that he let his hips move in slow teasing thrusts, taunting the brunette.

“Please John, please,” Sherlock found himself begging.


End file.
